Lies In the Dark
by may-we-meet-again-love
Summary: Bella goes with her husband on the Cullens' yacht for a weekend, for business and pleasure. What happens when both start blurring and the line in between is gone? Reposted. Formerly titled "Sex & Diamonds". Rated M just to be safe. Dark!Cullens.


**A/N: Based on a dream that I had way back when. I wrote it down and never forgot it. Just picked up the urge to start working on this one again and set it in a slightly different direction than when I first started writing it. Hope it's a better route to go in. Thank you for reading. x3**

 **Disclamer: Everything belongs to the creator of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Bella rolled her eyes for the thirty seventh time as she continued laying clothes in her small suitcase. "Mike, is this really necessary?"

Her husband came out of the bathroom, toiletries in hand. "Bella, I've told you. These are some of our biggest clients. They invited us. We have to go."

Bella sighed and zipped up a compartment. She then turned back to see the maid walk into the room. "Angela, Mr. Newton will need his medication. Would you mind grabbing it and packing it for him, please?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Newton. Right away." She then left the room to fetch said medication.

Bella felt arms wrap around her and Mike's lips at her ear. "You take such good care of me." He kissed her cheek and then trailed his lips down her neck. "I know you hate these kinds of things but it's important to me. And the company."

Bella turned in his arms. "I know. That's why I'm going and not saying a word." She pecked his lips and then walked away from him. "I just don't like it, that's all."

Mike followed her and his hand stroked her shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry. But look at it this way, once we get back to our room, we'll be completely alone." He embraced her again from behind and watched as she lifted her bikini, working the tags off. "Mmm, please tell me you are wearing that later."

Bella smiled. "Why do you think I'm packing it?"

He kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "You'll look hella hot in it. You always do. So, how much is that hotness costing me?" He moved back over to his suitcase.

Bella rolled her eyes again. _Thirty eight._ "Oh, relax. I practically found it on the clearance rack."

Mike smirked. "Uh huh." He tossed his sunglasses on the bed, next to everything else that was still waiting to be packed. "As long as you look your best, my darling wife. That's all I care about."

Bella came in at thirty nine with another eye roll. "Yes, dear."

He walked back over, smiled at her and kissed her. "That's my girl. I'm going to make a quick call to Cheney and then Tyler will drive us to the dock."

She smiled back at him. "Sounds good to me."

He kissed her cheek, tapping her nose affectionately and left the room, grinning.

Bella's smile dropped once he was gone as she continued to pack. She hated it when they had to mingle with Mike's so-called rich friends. Okay, granted, these were actual clients but Bella chalked it all up to the same thing. Rich, spoiled, snooty people. She'd much prefer to stay home and read one of her many books in her little library.

She finished and closed up her suitcase. She then moved onto Mike's and started packing for him.

The door opened once again after a soft knock sounded and Angela slipped in. "Oh, Mrs. Newton. Let me finish that. I was just coming in to do it for Mr. Newton."

Bella smiled at the girl and took the orange pill bottle she had requested earlier from her. "It's okay. I'm almost finished. Thank you for getting his medicine."

Angela gave her a kind smile. "Sure thing, Mrs. Newton. Is there something else I can do for you? Anything I can get you before you leave? Something to drink perhaps?"

Bella smirked. Her staff knew her too well. "I appreciate it, Angela, but I'm okay. Thank you." And then she added as an afterthought, "I'll be alright."

Angela nodded in response. It was no secret that Bella hated these events and usually downed a glass of wine or two before attending them. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you, Mrs. Newton?"

Bella shook her head, still smiling. "No. I think we're set." She zipped up Mike's suitcase and turned to face Angela. "Thank you, though. You guys will have to play tonight without me." She winked and Angela grinned from ear to ear.

Bella was good to the help. Whereas her husband had an apathetic and, more often than not, discourteous attitude towards them, Bella did not. She was kind to them, made sure they were paid for every service they performed, insisted they call her Bella when Mike wasn't around, did most things for herself and sometimes, even engaged in a card game that was held weekly in her kitchen, laughing with them and enjoying herself on the nights he had to work late.

The staff loved her and unbeknownst to her, they swore she was the only other reason they stayed and dealt with Mr. Newton besides the money. They could never understand how such a sweet and generous woman as Bella could be married to someone like Mike. They were complete opposites.

"Make sure you beat Eric. He still owes me from last week."

"It's already in the bag, Mrs. Newton."

Bella laughed and grabbed her watch off her nightstand, fastening it securely on her left wrist.

The door opened again and Mike stepped in. Bella's laughter faded when her eyes met her husband's.

He smiled warmly at her. "Ready to go?"

Bella forced a smile in return. "As ready as I'll ever be." She walked over and took his arm.

Mike's smile dropped and he faced Angela. "Have our bags brought down to the car. We'll be leaving in three minutes."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Bella turned a bright smile on Angela. "Please ask Sam to bring them down for us as soon as he is able," she requested politely.

"Right away, Mrs. Newton." Angela gave her a nod and exited the room.

When she was gone, Bella laid her head on Mike's shoulder. "You can ask nicer than that, you know, and still get the same results."

Mike snorted. "Bella, I've told you. They're the hired help. I pay them to do what I tell them. I don't have to ask. I'm not paying them to be nice to them." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We can't be late."

Bella felt number forty coming on for eye rolls but quelled it by sighing quietly and smiling when her husband's eyes turned on her. "Okay. Let's go."

They then made their way out of the room and down the hall to the large marble staircase, passing Sam and Colin on the way.

 **-S &D-**

They pulled up to the dock 7:30 on the dot. Tyler helped Bella get out of the car and Mike followed right after.

"Thank you," Bella said, smiling at Tyler gratefully. He simply nodded in return.

Bella took Mike's arm as Tyler unloaded their suitcases and handed them off to another man, who then boarded the yacht and disappeared inside.

Bella gasped at the sight of it. The yacht was huge! Bigger than anything she'd ever seen. She and Mike had money but nowhere near this level of riches. No wonder he was intent on keeping these clients of his happy. "Who are these people again?"

Mike smirked at her wide-eyed expression and patted her hand. "The Cullens. They're our top clients. They definitely have the most money." He then turned to her and cupped her face softly. "Bella, I can't tell you how important this account is to me. We need to keep them happy; however we have to do it. I'm going to warn you, Edward's wife isn't exactly the kindest person. She won't be someone you'll be crazy about, but please, for me, try to be nice to her."

She smiled at him and laced her fingers through his against her cheek. "I will."

He still looked worried, though. "I'm serious, Bella. This is extremely important to me. I can't lose this account."

She wanted to protest, tell him that she did understand but instead she decided it was better to appease him. She could see the fear in his light eyes. "Okay, Mike. I promise you. I will do everything I can to make them happy for you. I understand, they're extremely important to you."

He let out a worried breath, relaxing immediately, and kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered.

She placed her forehead against his. She loved moments like this, as far and few between that they now were. "You're welcome," she whispered back.

"Newton! You made it!"

Startled, Mike pulled away to face the loud voice. He broke out into a huge grin. "Edward! Indeed. How are you?"

A young auburn-haired man approached them and shook Mike's hand, clapping him on the shoulder jovially. "Good, Newton. Good. I'm happy you could join us this weekend." He then turned his green eyes on Bella. She nearly gulped. The man focused on her so intently, he looked almost like he was hungry and she was food that had just arrived. "And who is this, I might ask? The lovely Mrs. Newton?"

Mike laid an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder lightly. "Yes, she is. Meet my wife, Bella. Bella, this is Edward Cullen."

At Mike's soft urging squeeze of her upper arm, Bella extended her hand, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Edward took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "No, Bella. The pleasure is all mine. Never before have I set my eyes on such a beautiful creature." He kissed the skin of her hand and she shivered slightly, leaning back against Mike. There was something about that emerald gaze locked onto her that made her uneasy. Almost as if he could sense her discomfort, Edward gave her a crooked smile and released her hand.

"Come," he said to both of them, turning to lead the way. "Paul has just taken your bags to your room. I'm sure you would like to get settled in before we have dinner."

Mike turned to face Tyler. "Don't forget. Sunday at 5:00. Understood?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Newton. Sunday at 5. I'll be here."

"Good." Mike then took Bella's hand and they followed Edward onto the yacht, not giving her a chance to thank Tyler or say goodbye. They stepped inside the cabin to be met with a group of people awaiting their arrival.

A strawberry blonde haired woman surged forward from the middle and came to stand at Edward's side.

"Bella, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Tanya."

Bella smiled politely, reaching out a hand to the woman who appeared as if she had just tasted something bitter and unpleasant. "It's very nice to meet you."

Tanya gave her a half smile that appeared to be more of a grimace. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Bella automatically pulled her hand back in, slightly stunned. Mike wasn't kidding. She kept up her smile anyway.

"Now, now, Tanya. None of that. She's Newton's wife." He then gestured towards her. "Newton, you remember my wife, don't you?"

Mike grinned. "Of course. How are you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Perfect. Like always."

Bella nearly let her smile drop to glare at the woman instead, but she somehow managed to keep it in place. Mike nodded, used to the woman's obvious self-absorbed statements. "I'm glad to hear it."

Edward then motioned towards the other people waiting. "This is my sister Alice and my brother-in-law, Jasper Hale."

Jasper gave them a nod. "How do you do?" He asked with a southern twang. Alice beamed at them. "Hi there," she called.

Bella smiled wider, happy to make friendlier acquaintances. "Hi."

"And this is my good friend, Emmett McCarty, and his girlfriend, Jessica Stanley."

Jessica hung off of Emmett's right side and gave a little disinterested wave, though smirking in their direction. Emmett grinned broadly at them. "How are you guys?"

Mike grinned back. "Good, man. Nice to meet you." Bella continued to smile but clung a little tighter to Mike's body, especially when she noticed Emmett's eyes roving over her appreciatively and Jessica sizing her up. This was going to be a long weekend.

After all the introductions were made, Edward gestured towards another small group near the bar area. "This is our crew. They will take care of all your needs. Whatever you desire, they will provide."

Bella eyed each of them. It was a mixed group of men and women who were not wearing the typical crew uniform for such a yacht.

The women wore short-sleeved button-up shirts with black skirts. The men wore long-sleeved button-up white shirts with black pants. She noticed four particular guys in the back. It was obvious that they had some Native American heritage. They all had the same cropped hair with russet skin and dark eyes. But only one pair caught hers and didn't let go.

He was taller than the others and the most built, she could see that. His features looked the most relaxed out of everyone present and there seemed to be a light in his eyes that Bella couldn't quite place. She noticed his full lips form into a small smile.

Bella snapped out of it when she heard Mike speak to her softly. "Bella?"

She jerked her head towards him, giving him her full attention. "I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you would like to rest a little while before we eat." He gave her a look, telling her silently to accept his offer.

"Yes, that would be wonderful if you wouldn't mind. I am quite tired. It was a long drive."

He smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek. "I know it was, darling." He turned his smile on Edward then. "If it would be alright, we'd love to get settled for a bit first."

Edward smiled that crooked smile again as his eyes landed on Bella. "Of course. Jacob." Bella's eyes returned to the crew, wondering who Edward was speaking to. "Please show Mr. and Mrs. Newton to their room."

The man who had locked eyes with her nodded and stepped around the crew to meet them. _Jacob._ That's what Edward had called him. She couldn't tell if he looked like a Jacob to her or not.

He smiled welcomingly at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Newton, if you would please follow me."

Edward grinned. "See you two in an hour on deck? We'll eat outside tonight. It will be clear."

Mike smiled appreciatively. "Great. We'll see you then. Thank you. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you all."

Sounds of agreement sounded from the group and Bella gave a little wave. "Nice to meet you. See you soon." Everyone smiled and nodded.

"See you soon, Bella," Alice chirped.

Jacob led them through a door that opened into a long somewhat narrow hallway. He walked to the other end and climbed the stairs up to the third level with Mike and Bella close behind. He went down a few doors and opened theirs. He gestured for them to step into the room and once they did, Bella's eyes widened again.

Mike dropped her hand and gazed around the room, nodding in appreciation. It was elegantly decorated, more spacious than expected and had doors at the other end, leading out to a private terrace.

Bella turned to find the king-sized bed empty of their suitcases. She turned back to Jacob.

"Jacob, are our bags around here somewhere?"

He smiled at her. "Yes ma'am. They are in the closet over there." He gestured to a small door on the left side of them near the massive dresser. "Our staff has taken the liberty to unpack your belongings for you. All of your clothes are in the dresser and the closet. Your toiletries and things are in the bathroom and nightstands accordingly."

Bella was surprised. "Oh. I would have done that. You certainly didn't need to." She walked to her nightstand and pulled open the drawer, feeling embarrassed that someone such as Jacob might have seen her private things that not even her own house staff had seen. She had purposely brought a few _special_ outfits to entice her husband away from work at night and persuade him into turning some of this weekend into a romantic one. Especially, since she was at her most fertile point on the calendar this month, another reason she was not particularly thrilled at the timing of this sudden work trip. Not finding the pill bottles she was looking for, Bella shut the drawer and walked to the other side, checking Mike's nightstand.

"That's quite alright, ma'am. Anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable."

She glanced up and saw Jacob smiling a similar smile that Emmett and Edward had been smiling at her earlier. But this time, it didn't bother her to her core the way the others' had. Although, it still made her slightly uncomfortable, threatening in an enitrely different way.

She gave him a tight smile and lifted out the pill bottles she had found. "Well, thank you all the same. We'll try not to be too much trouble."

"I highly doubt you'd be any trouble, ma'am."

She glanced back up at him again, this time in surprise. Was he really flirting with her when her husband was right next to her? Luckily for him, Mike seemed to be distracted, looking through his cell phone. The smile he gave her didn't change so Bella chalked her thoughts up to her imagination.

"Dammit. You." Mike turned around and pointed at Jacob with his phone. "Where can I get better reception before we leave?"

Bella was impressed with how quickly Jacob schooled his expression to meet her husband's impatient stare. "The best place to get reception is out on deck. Would you like me to take you down there, sir?"

Mike waved a hand dismissively. "No, no. I've got it. Just get my wife whatever she needs." He turned and kissed Bella on the lips. "I'm sorry, babe. I have to make this call quick before we leave. I promise I'll be right back."

Bella smiled and nodded in understanding. "It's okay. Do what you have to do and then come back. You need to take your medicine."

Mike smiled warmly at her, stroking her cheek. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled wider and leaned into his touch. He then stiffened when his phone started to ring. "I've got to take this. I'll be right back, babe." She nodded as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah, Cheney, I've got you. Wait-okay-no, it's me. Give me a second-" Mike rushed out of the room, leaving Bella alone with Jacob.

The young man turned back towards her, smiling.

She bit her lip and turned back to the nightstand, closing the drawer.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, ma'am?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Although," She faced him. "Please stop calling me ma'am. It makes me feel old," she chuckled as she opened the pill bottle. "While I'm here, it's just Mrs. Newton."

She shook out the pills into her hand and placed them on the nightstand.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Newton. I heard them refer to you downstairs as Bella. May I ask, is that your real name?"

Her brows furrowed and she lifted her eyes to his. "Yes. But why is that any concern of yours?"

He lifted his hands up in defense. "It's not, Mrs. Newton. I just...think Bella suits you better."

She arched a brow.

"It's a beautiful name," he clarified.

She smirked. "Are you hitting on me right now, Jacob?" He smiled and lowered his eyes. "Not even ten seconds after my husband walked out of the room?" He heard the edge in her voice and glanced up quickly, his smile gone.

"No, ma'am-Mrs. Newton. Not at all. You just seem...different from the other ladies we usually get around here. That's all." He inclined his head in submission. "I meant no disrespect."

She crossed her arms and studied him. After a minute or so, she nodded. She then headed towards the dresser and opened the second drawer, pleased to see the set up was similar to the one they had at home. "I don't mind being called Bella. I always insist that my own staff call me by my first name. But in front of Mr. Newton, it is essential that I am referred to by my married name. The same will apply while we are here. Yes, you can call me Bella." She shut the drawer and turned to face him. "After all, if I can call you Jacob, it's only fair." She placed the pills on the dresser and stepped up to him, hand outstretched.

He watched her warily and when she urged him to take her hand, he did and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, too, Bella."

She gave him a nod and then walked towards the bathroom. "Are there glasses in here?"

"Actually, I can grab you some water from the kitchen if you'd like. The tap water here is..." He made a face and Bella couldn't help but laugh. A grin stretched across his face.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great."

"Not at all. Sparkling or bottled?"

"Bottled's fine."

He nodded and turned to leave. He stopped and turned back to her. "It was really nice to meet you, Bella."

She smiled back. "You, too, Jacob."

He watched her for a minute, smiling warmly, and then left the room.

Bella took a deep breath when he was gone.

What a weird conversation to have with the hired help. Even her own staff never seemed to be that forceful in trying to get to know her. _He wasn't forceful,_ she corrected herself. _You're just still sensitive from meeting those people before._

Now _that_ had been weird.

Bella didn't know why but something about those people rubbed her the wrong way. Alice seemed okay but the others... She shuddered to think about it. It must be because they were the very rich snobs that Bella couldn't stand. _Yes, that must be it._ Even though her instincts kept telling her she was dead wrong.

* * *

 _First written/posted: 3/22/11_

 _Re-Edited: 3/5/17_


End file.
